kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Stunning of Adults
The Stunning of Adults and Teens commonly referred to as the Punishing of Adults and Teens was a revenge spree stunning, and tasing that occurred on 21 May 1958 in the rural village of Agratia close to New York City in the State of New York, in KTD New York. Mutsushiu Toika, a 14-year-old boy and ex Titan, stunned 30 adults and 10 teenagers, and even picked on his grandmother, with a single S.P.R.O.U.T C.A.N.N.O.N, plastic katana, and B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E, and seriously scared three others before stunning and knocking himself out with the S.P.R.O.U.T C.A.N.N.O.N. ''The Disaster The Disaster began on May 20th, 1958, when Mutsushiu Toikia cut the electricity line to the village of Agratia in the late evening, which left the community in darkness. At around 1:30 a.m. on 21 May, he started picking on his own 76-year-old grandmother by splashing water on her face, and even going as far as to stunning her twice leaving her knocked out. Then he strapped two electric torches to his head and began to rampage through the town, shooting any adult or teenager that comes his way stunning them, and knocking them out. He then started entering the homes of his neighbours, where he proceeded to tase 29 neighbours, some even parents of the Kid Titans of Demoral Operatives, who were apart of the Titan Civil War back in 1954, and even began to target teens, attempting to scare them off, by stunning multiple, and knocking out others with his plastic sword. He also seriously stunned three others in about an hour and half using a B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E, S.P.R.O.U.T C.A.N.N.O.N, a Japanese plastic toy sword sword. This was almost half of the residents of the small community. At dawn he knocked himself out by stunning himself with the B.A.T.T.L.E R.I.F.L.E. Aftermath Though no one was killed, during the rampage, Many adults and Teenagers were left completely shaken by the sudden attack, while many others who were stunned too many times were left confined to a wheel chair for several months. The Kid Titans of Demoral, officially ruled this attack, as a warning to any adults and teenagers who tried to resist them, and threatened that if any other part of the old force tried anything to rebel, another attack could be carried out worst than that. Although it was unknown if this attack was coordinated and orchestrated by the KTD themselves, nothing was ever heard or shown of the perpetrator following this event, as he was never seen or heard from again after he committed this attack and knocked himself out through stunning. This act of aggression, would later inspire grandfather to revolt a rebellion in hopes of avenging this wicked attack, but his rebellion would eventually be crushed by the end of the 1960s. It was never revealed on why he snapped and attacked adults and teenagers, but many speculate that the fall of the 40's Titans, may have had something to do with it, which caused a mental break down in mind, and causing him to conduct this attack in hopes of getting revenge on the evil Titans. Legacy Trivia'' Category:1958 Category:Canon Events Category:Kid Titans of Demoral Era Category:Disasters